It's Ok Even If It Hurt
by Fasha Lusya Sasa
Summary: "Kau mengabaikanku saat EXO-M datang dan kembali padaku lagi saat mereka pergi. Apa aku hanya pelampiasan saja bagimu?. Kau takut aku marah padamu karena jika aku marah padamu, tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikanmu lebih dari siapapun selain diriku saat EXO-M kembali ke China. Kau khawatir tidak ada lagi yang melindungimu, membawakan barang-barangmu saat di bandara..."


**'**

 **Author :**

 **'**

 **Fasha Lusya Sasa**

 **'**

 **Title :**

 **'**

 **It's Ok Even If It Hurts**

 **'**

 **Main Cast/Pairing :**

 **'**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **'**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **'**

 **Support Cast :**

 **'**

 **All member of EXO**

 **'**

 **Go Eun Joo**

 **'**

 **Genre :**

 **'**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Romance, Sad, and etc**

 **'**

 **Rated :**

 **'**

 **T**

 **'**

 **Lenght :**

 **'**

 **Oneshoot**

 **'**

 **Summary :**

 **'**

 **"Kau mengabaikanku saat EXO-M datang dan kembali padaku lagi saat mereka pergi. Apa aku hanya pelampiasan saja bagimu?. Kau takut aku marah padamu karena jika aku marah padamu, tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikanmu lebih dari siapapun selain diriku saat EXO-M kembali ke China. Kau khawatir tidak ada lagi yang melindungimu, membawakan barang-barangmu saat di bandara, dan tidak ada yang menenangkanmu saat kau sedih"**

 **'**

 **Backsong :**

 **'**

 **EXO-K ─ Moonlight**

 **#mian klo nggak sesuai#**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **'**

 **This fanfict is real mine, so don't plagiarism!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **~~~HAPPY READING~~~**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Go Eun Joo POV**

 **'**

Ahg! Seperti biasa hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Selesai kuliah aku harus bekerja, dan setelah itu harus bekerja lagi. Ugh! Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus. Oh Tuhan? Kapan hidup susah ini akan segera berakhir! Aku segera bergegas ke tempat kerjaku. Aku bekerja sebagai pengantar pizza. Jika telat sedetik saja langsung dapat omelan dari bosku yang super duper cerewet. Hadeuh! Ditambah lagi, gajiku akan dipotong. Hah! Menyebalkan. Ingin sekali aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Namun, aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan pengganti.

'

Aku tengok jam tanganku yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul lima. Sore. Yah, aku berangkat kuliah jam delapan dan pulang jam empat sore. Setelah itu aku bekerja sebagai pengantar pizza dari jam lima sampai jam sepuluh malam. Lalu dari jam sebelas malam sampai jam tiga dini hari aku harus menjaga toko. Pekerjaan yang satu ini memang tidak terlalu melelahkan, karena hanya duduk dan menjadi kasir. Aku bahkan bisa sekalian belajar di sini jika tidak ada pembeli. Namun, pekerjaan ini tentu saja penuh dengan resiko.

'

"Lagi-lagi kau telat Eun Jo-ssi! kau mau aku memotong gajimu lagi, eoh?" kata bosku yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan pintu saat aku masuk.

'

"Mianhae, ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Dan kumohon jangan potong gajiku lagi" ucapku dengan lirih sambil menunduk ketakutan.

'

"Ya sudah! Cepat antarkan pizza ini" katanya sambil menyodorkan pizza sekaligus alamat pemesan padaku. Akupun segera meraihnya dan pergi.

Aku telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang tampak minimalis. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Sepi sekali. Akupun mulai menekan bel rumah itu. Cukup lama aku melakukannya dan sama sekali tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Aku kembali memencet bel itu...dan yatta!. Terbuka.

'

Seorang namja berpostur tinggi telah berdiri di depanku. Namun ia terlihat sangat aneh. Dia memakai masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Ckk, kenapa dia harus menutupinya? Apa dia ingin melakukan penyamaran? Tunggu...atau mungkin ini benar-benar sebuah penyamaran? Akupun menatap tajam namja itu yang sepertinya mulai mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Omo? Dia Park Chanyeol. Yah, aku tidak mungkin salah lihat. Dia Chanyeol-EXO.

'

"Ini pizza pesanan anda" ucapku sambil menyodorkan pizza pada Chanyeol. Dia meraihnya dan kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar uang padaku sebelum pergi kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

'

'Wahhh... daebak! Aku benar-benar melihat Chanyeol secara langsung. Geundae...? apa peduliku? Aku'kan bukan EXO-L'

'

 **1 jam sebelum pesan pizza**

 **'**

 **Author POV**

 **'**

Saat ini dorm EXO-K benar-benar sudah seperti pasar yang di penuhi oleh ibu-ibu yang sedang tawar-menawar. Bisa kalian bayangkan hal itu'bukan? Sangat-sangat ramai. EXO-K memang selalu ramai, tapi di tambah dengan datangnya EXO-M di dorm mereka benar-benar sudah seperti yang di jelaskan di atas.

'

"Hiya hyung! Aku ingin makan pizza" kata Sehun pada Suho yang saat ini tengah bermesra-mesraan dengan Lay.

'

"Kenapa minta padaku? Minta saja pada Luhan. Dia'kan namjachingu-mu?" kesal Suho karena merasa terganggu.

'

"Geundae, Suho hyung~ sepertinya aku juga mau pizza. Sudah lama aku tidak memakannya? Bolehkah kau memesannya? Eum? Jebal~" ucap Lay dengan aegyo-nya yang tentu saja membuat Suho menurutinya.

'

"Baiklah...aku akan memesankannya" kata Suho dengan pasrah sambil mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya.

'

"Hiya! Suho hyung aku juga mau~~~!" teriak semuan member yang membuat Suho tercengang.

'

'Hah...kalau seperti ini aku bisa bangkrut' keluh Suho sambil mengeluarkan napas lewat mulutnya agak kasar. Lay yang ada di sampingnya pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah cemberut kekasihnya. #oke! Kita tinggal dulu couple itu, karena ini bukanlah FF mereka. Ini FF Chanbaek. So back ke chanbaek#

'

"Kris hyung~ bisakah nanti kau menemaniku membeli es krim?" pinta Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Kris yang saat ini tengah menonton TV.

'

"Tentu saja, Baek" jawab Kris sambil mencubit pipi cubby Baekhyun.

'

"Kris hyung memang yang terbaik. Hehehe" kata Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan tertawa.

'

 **Chanyeol POV**

 **'**

Apa yang dia bilang? Kris hyung yang terbaik? Akupun juga bisa menemanimu membeli es krim jika hanya untuk menjadi yang terbaik, Baek. Aku benar-benar kesal melihat mereka bersama. Dan lihat! Semuanya enak-enakkan berduaan. Sementara aku? Oh ini menyedihkan Park Chanyeol. Aku melihat HunHan yang asik minum bubble tea, ChenXiu yang memakan bakpao, Sulay yang bersantai mesra, KaiSoo yang sedang suap-suapan kue di dapur, dan Ough...aku tak mau menyebut mereka sebagai Couple. Kris hyung dan Baekhyun yang sedang menonton TV. Yah, di sini hanya aku yang sendirian. Tapi jangan lupakan maknae EXO-M itu. Tao. Karena dia saat ini sedang tidur di kamar. Agh! Menyebalkan sekali.

'

 **1 jam berlalu**

 **'**

 **Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~~~~**

 **'**

Aku mendengar bunyi bel dorm kami. Benar-benar berisik. Ugh! Dengan terpaksa akupun segera beranjak membukakan pintu. Karena tidak mungkin dari mereka mau membukakannya. Yah, karena mereka sedang asik bermesraan. Sebelum aku membuka pintu dorm, aku terlebih dahulu memakai masker penutup.

'

Akupun dengan segera membuka pintu gerbang dorm dan disana aku melihat seorang yeoja dengan pizza di tangannya. Ia menatapku dengan tajam, dan akupun berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

'

"Ini pizza pesanan anda" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan pizza padaku. Aku mengambil alih pizza itu dan memberikannya beberapa lembar uang lalu kembali masuk ke dorm.

'

"Pizza datang~!" teriakku yang sekaligus menyadarkan mereka dari aktivitas bermesraan. Semua yang semula ada di berbagai tempat, kini berhambur mendekat di depan TV ketika aku membawa pizza kesana.

'

"Yeey~ pizza sudah datang. Hiya Kris hyung kau makan denganku saja ya?" kata Baekhyun antusias sambil membawa sekotak pizza begitu aku meletakkan semua pizza tadi di meja.

'

"Baiklah, aku suka makan berdua bersama Baekhyun" ucap kris hyung yang tak kalah antusiasnya dari Baekhyun.

'

"Kenapa hyung hanya pesan enam saja?" tanya Sehun pada Suho hyung yang sekaligus membuatku sadar lamunan.

'

"Aku pesan enam supaya kalian bisa makan bersama roomate atau couple kalian" kata Suho hyung yang membuatku tersenyum getir. Lalu aku harus makan bersama siapa hyung? Roomate-ku? Tapi dia sudah dengan orang lain. Atau mungkin dengan coupleku? Oh shit! Ternyata dia adalah orang yang sama. Roomate-ku adalah Couple-ku.

'

"Hiya! Chanyeol. Kau tidak makan pizzamu?" tanya Suho hyung.

'

"Aku menunggu Tao saja hyung. Oh ya! Jangan lupakan pizza ini aku tadi yang membayarnya. Jadi kau harus ganti uangku" kataku yang seketika membuat Suho hyung mendesis.

'

"Arra-arra! Aku akan menggantinya!"

'

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu, hyung" ucapku dengan lirih karena tak tahan melihat Kris hyung dan Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah suap-suapan. Ohw~ itu benar-benar membuat hatiku terasa perih.

'

 **Baekhyun POV**

 **'**

Aku benar-benar senang karena akhirnya EXO-M kembali lagi ke Korea. Dengan begitu aku bisa bersama Kris hyung. Yah, aku sangat menyukai-nya. Anni! aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku sangat berharap Kris hyung juga mencintaiku.

'

Sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi membeli es krim bersama Kris hyung. Aku harus terlihat menarik di matanya. Yah, itu harus. Aku segera masuk kedalam kamarku bersama Chanyeol, disana aku melihat Chanyeol sedang terbaring di kasurnya. Apa dia sakit? Memang sejak tadi sikapnya benar-benar aneh. Tidak biasanya dia jadi pendiam seperti tadi. Biasanya'kan dia heboh mengerjai member EXO-M, tapi kenapa kali ini tidak? Apa benar Chanyeol sedang sakit?

'

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Tubuh Chanyeol terbungkus selimut dan membelakangiku. Aku menyentuh bahunya dengan pelan.

'

"Yeol~ kau tidur?"

'

"Eughh" Chanyeol mengeliat pelan. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan mata yang masih berat untuk di buka.

'

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yeol?" tanyaku agak khawatir.

'

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku hanya tidur sebentar. Wae?" tanyanya yang membuatku tersenyum lega.

'

"Aku khawatir kau sakit, karena tadi sikapmu sangat aneh" jelasku padanya yang setelah itu beranjak menuju lemari pakaianku.

'

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

'

"Aku mau membeli es krim sekaligus jalan-jalan bersama Kris hyung" jawabku antusias.

'

 **Author POV**

 **'**

"Aku khawatir kau sakit, karena tadi sikapmu sangat aneh" kata Baekhyun yang jujur membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati. Dia merasa senang karena namja yang di sukainya ternyata mengkhawatirkannya.

'

Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang Chanyeol dan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia memilah baju-baju yang tergantung disana, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

'

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol yang sejenak mengganggu pikirannya.

'

"Aku mau membeli es krim sekaligus jalan-jalan bersama Kris hyung" jawab Baekhyun dengan antusias.

'

"Owh~" Chanyeol hanya ber 'oh' setelah tau jawabannya. Hatinya kembali perih mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Yah, dia tersakiti lagi. Tidak sadarkah kau Park Chanyeol! Kalau Baekhyun itu sama sekali tak menyukaimu?

'

"Kau ingin menitip sesuatu, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun.

'

"Anni" jawab Chanyeol singkat berusaha menyembunyikan kepedihannya.

'

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Baekhyun yang telah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dan akan segera pergi. Namun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

'

"Apa namja yang kau cintai itu-"

'

"Hiya, Baekhyun hyung~!" Teriak D.O dari luar kamar Chanbaek yang sekaligus memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

'

"Eoh? Iya aku datang, Kyung!" Teriak Baekhyun yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar tanpa mementingkan ucapan roomatenya.

'

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, menahan segala rasa sakit dalam hatinya yang terasa begitu dalam. Ia tak pernah sekalipun di abaikan Baekhyun sampai rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan seperti ini.

'

"Hiya Baekhyun hyung! Kau mau pergi'kan? Boleh aku titip sesuatu?" Tanya D.O di luar kamar Chanbaek dan tentu saja di dalam Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya.

'

"Mau titip apa?"

'

"Belikan aku bulgogi yah?" kata D.O

'

"Itu saja?" Tanya Baekhyun yang di balas anggukan D.O

'

"Geundae, Chanyeol hyung kemana? Apa masih siap-siap?" Tanya D.O yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

'

"Aku tidak pergi bersamanya, aku pergi dengan Kris hyung" jawab Baekhyun yang malah membuat D.O menautkan alis.

'

"Biasanya'kan kau pergi bersama dia, kenapa tiba-tiba berubah?" Tanya D.O

'

"Memangnya aku harus selalu dengan Chanyeol apa? Aku'kan juga ingin ganti suasana, Kyung?"

'

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun pun akhirnya meneteskan air mata. Kali ini ia benar-benar sudah salah akan pikirannya yang mengira kalau dialah yang di sukai Baekhyun.

'

"Kau memang tak pernah menyadari perasaanku, Baek? Atau mungkin tak pernah mau untuk menyadarinya. Tapi kumohon, biarkan aku mencintaimu meskipun kau tak menginginkannya"

'

 **Chanyeol POV**

 **'**

Aku tak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Kumohon hentikan ini sekarang juga! Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

'

 **Brakkk**

 **'**

Kubuka pintu kamar dengan kasar sampai-sampai membuat Baekhyun dan D.O terkejut. Aku merilik mereka sekilas dan langsung memakai masker dan topiku. Dan melewati mereka begitu saja.

'

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" Tanya D.O

'

"Keluar sebentar" jawabku spontan yang sama sekali membuatku tak berniat berhenti hanya sekedar membalas pertanyaannya.

'

"Kemana Yeol?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya. Namun aku sama sekali tak ingin menjawabnya sekalipun masih kudengar dengan jelas.

'

─Aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman sudah hampir dua jam sejak aku pergi dari dorm. Cuaca memang agak dingin, namun aku masih enggan untuk kembali ke dorm.

'

Pandanganku tiba-tiba tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan di seberang sana. Si wanita tersenyum manis pada si pria. Dan itu membuatku sangat iri. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjalani hidup normal seperti mereka? Aku seharusnya menyukai seorang yeoja, dan bukannya namja seperti Byun Baekhyun. Yeah, kurasa aku sudah gila.

'

Entah sejak kapan aku jadi penyuka sesama jenis. Memang terdengar sangat menjijikkan, tapi aku bisa apa? Perasaan cintaku pada Baekhyun tumbuh begitu saja, dan akupun tidak bisa menolaknya sekalipun aku telah berusaha.

'

Sudah jam sepuluh, tapi di taman ini masih sangat ramai. Terlebih pasangan kekasih, mungkin karena ini malam minggu. Agh! Di sini semuanya bahagia, tapi tidak denganku.

'

Aku meninggalkan taman itu karena tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan oleh orang-orang di sana. Aku masuk dalam toko dan membeli sekaleng soda. Di sana aku melihat penjaga toko yang sangat aneh. Dia tengah bermain dua ekor belalang. Ckk, mungkin dia sama sepertiku yang kesepian.

'

"Berapa aku harus membayar ini?" Tanyaku pada penjaga toko sambil menyodorkan soda. Dia terlihat terkejut setelah menatapku. Namun, aku segera beralih dari tatapannya. Takut jika dia akan mengenaliku.

'

"Hanya 5 won saja" jawabnya sambil meraih uang yang kuberikan padanya.

'

"Gamsahamnida. Sering-seringlah berbelanja disini. Ne?" ucapnya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

'

"Geundae, kenapa kau bermain belalang seperti itu?" Tanyaku sangat penasaran dengan tingkah anehnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada belalang itu dan tertawa garing.

'

"Ah...ini tadi dari anak kecil. Dia memberiku belalang ini karena dia bilang agar aku tidak kesepian" jawabnya yang membuatku tertawa kecil.

'

"Lalu apakah sekarang kau tidak merasa kesepian lagi?" Tanyaku lagi.

'

"Sejujurnya aku masih agak kesepian. Lihat saja, mereka malah bermesraan di depanku. Hahaha" jawabnya sambil menunjuk kesal dua belalang itu lalu tertawa. Aku melihat kedua belalang itu kembali dan tersenyum.

'

"Tapi keduanya belalang jantan. Lucu sekali kau bilang mereka bermesraan" ucapku yang juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.

'

"Oh? Benarkah? Aku tidak tau itu. Geundae, memang apa salahnya mereka bermesraan. Yang penting keduanya mau'kan? Hahaha" Kata penjaga itu yang membuatku termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

'

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para gay? Apa kau juga tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka?" Tanyaku yang seketika membuatku menyesalinya. Kenapa aku bisa bicara seperti itu dengan orang lain. Lihat Park Chanyeol apa yang telah kau lakukan? Dia sangat terkejut mendengar ucapanmu baru saja.

'

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Dia tak menjawabnya dan malah bertanya balik padaku.

'

"Ah sudahlah lupakan" ucapku yang kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Namun...

'

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka berhak untuk mencintai siapapun" ucapnya yang sejenak membuat langkahku terhenti, namun aku kembali melangkah dan pergi.

'

 **Baekhyun POV**

'

Malam ini aku benar-benar sangat senang... Akhirnya aku bisa jalan-jalan berdua dengan Kris hyung. Agh...andai setiap hari bisa terus bersamanya. Pasti menyenangkan.

'

Aku dan Kris hyung kembali ke dorm jam setengah sebelas. Tak terasa kami telah menghabiskan waktu dua jam lebih malam ini. Tapi tentu saja itu masih sangat kurang bagiku.

'

"Hiya D.O ini pesananmu" kataku sambil menyodorkan bulgogi padanya.

'

"Terimakasih hyung" ucap D.O

'

"Hiya hyung! Kenapa aku tidak di belikan?" Kesal Sehun padaku.

'

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah padanya. Dan itu sukses membuatnya semakin kesal.

'

"Hiya Baekhyun, Chanyeol kemana?" Tanya Suho hyung yang jujur membuatku agak kesal dengan pertanyaannya itu. Mana aku tau Chanyeol dimana? Dia saja mengabaikanku saat kutanya tadi.

'

"Mana aku tau! Lagipula kenapa harus bertanya padaku Chanyeol dimana. Memangnya aku ibunya?" Jawabku dengan ketus yang seketika membuat mata Suho hyung menajam.

'

"Kau'kan roomatenya, Baek?!" Kata Suho hyung agak keras.

'

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi roomate-nya! Aku sudah bosan dengannya" Jawabku yang tak kalah keras. Namun melemah pada kalimat terakhir. Jujur aku benar-benar jengah setiap kali para member menanyakan dimana Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol tak ada. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

'

"Kau benar sudah bosan se-roomate dengan Chanyeol, Baek?" Tanya Xiumin hyung yang memastika ucapanku barusan. Aku terdiam. Tak tau apa yang harus aku katakan pada Xiumin hyung. Benarkah aku sudah bosan se-roomate dengan Chanyeol?

'

"Kenapa diam, Baek?! Benar kau sudah bosan se-roomate dengan Chanyeol?! Kau ingin aku yang se-roomate dengannya?! Jawab aku Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Suho hyung yang membuat emosiku tersulut.

'

"YA. Aku bosan se-roomate dengan Chanyeol" jawabku dengan keras, bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka dan kulihat Chanyeol berdiri di sana.

'

"Aku pulang"

'

 **Author POV**

'

"Kenapa diam, Baek?! Benar kau bosan se-roomate dengan Chanyeol?! Kau ingin aku yang se-roomate dengannya?! Jawab aku Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak Suho yang saat ini benar-benar marah pada Baekhyun. Dia tak habis pikir kanapa Baekhyun bisa bosan pada Chanyeol yang padalhal selalu perhatian. Yah, Suho marah karena ia pikir Baekhyun sama sekali tak punya rasa terimakasih pada Chanyeol sedikitpun.

'

"YA. Aku bosan se-roomate dengan Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun yang hampir bersamaan dengan pulangnya...Chanyeol.

'

"Aku pulang" Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum hambar. Baekhyun yang melihatnya sangat terkejut.

'

'Apa Chanyeol mendengarnya?' Batin Baekhyun yang kini merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

'

"Ah, hyung~ kau thudah pulang? Kau dari mana thaja jam thegini baru pulang?" Kata Sehun yang berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dia menghampiri Chanyeol dan merangkul tubuh hyungnya itu yang terasa dingin.

'

"Aku hanya keluar menghilangkan stress, Hun" jawab Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat pada teman-temannya yang lain.

'

"Kenapa belum pada tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol pada yang lain.

'

"Eoh, ini kami juga mau tidur hyung" kata Kyungsoo yang terdengar agak kaku.

'

"Baiklah semuanya, tidur di kamar kalian masing-masing" perintah Suho yang diikuti para member.

'

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Kris. Yah, selama EXO-M ada di Korea kamar mereka bertambah penghuni yaitu Kris. Chanyeol mengambil bantal dan selimutnya lalu hendak keluar dari kamar. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun mencengkram lengannya.

'

"Kau mau tidur dimana, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun.

'

"Disini panas sekali, jadi aku mau tidur di luar saja" jawab Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya.

'

"Kalau kau tidur diluar, bisa-bisa kau malah kedinginan Chanyeol" kata Kris.

'

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, lagi pula ada selimut" jawab Chanyeol yang kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kris di kamar.

'

"Sepertinya Chanyeol mendengar tadi, Baek. Kau harus minta maaf padanya. Jujur aku tidak suka sikapmu yang seperti ini" ucap Kris yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis.

'

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan pandangannya seketika tertuju pada sosok tinggi di balkon dorm. Dia melihat sosok itu menatap langit yang memang sangat indah karena adanya purnama.

'

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat pada sosok itu yang tak lain ialah Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan ikut menatap langit. Ia menghembuskan napas pelahan dan beralih menatap Chanyeol.

'

"Kau tidak tidur Yeol~?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih.

'

"Aku belum mengantuk" jawab Chanyeol dingin dan sama sekali tak beralih menatap lawan bicaranya.

'

"Apa tadi kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

'

"Emm, aku mendengarnya" jawab Chanyeol yang mengerti ke arah mana pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun kali ini sangat merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Ia sadar akan kesalahannya. Tidak seharusnya emosi mempengaruhinya tadi. Yah, Baekhyun sangat menyesal akan itu.

'

"Maafkan aku, Yeol. Tidak seharusnya aku bicara seperti itu. Aku menyesal" kata Baekhyun dengan lirih.

'

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun "Tidak ada yang salah, Baek"

'

"Anni. Aku salah Yeol? Maafkan aku"

'

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau bosan, Baek. Dengan begitu aku bisa pergi dan bertukar kamar dengan member lain" ucap Chanyeol yang justru ingin membuat Baekhyun menangis.

'

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Yeol?" Kata Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

'

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya lalu masuk ke dalam dorm.

'

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Yeol?" Pinta Baekhyun sambil mencengkram lengan Chanyeol kuat.

'

"Sudahlah, Baek. Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus pindah kamar. Dan aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu" jawab Chanyeol sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya.

'

"Chanyeollie~" lirih Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan air matanya menetes.

'

"Tidurlah hyung. Jika kau terus di sini, kau akan kedinginan" kata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat.

'

"Anni! Aku ingin tidur di sini bersama Chanyeol" - Baekhyun masih memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat meskipun Chanyeol ingin melepas pelukan itu.

'

"Hentikan Byun Baekhyun! Kau malah semakin menyakitiku" ucap Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak Baekhyun mengerti. Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya yang sempat menetes.

'

"A-apa maksudmu, Yeol?"

'

"Kau ingin tahu seperti apa kau di mataku, Baek?" Kata Chanyeol yang kini mencengkram kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan kuat. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun memekik kesakitan.

'

"Kau itu egois" kata Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan. Dan iapun juga semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kedua bahu Baekhyun.

'

"Ini sakit Yeol~, jebal lepaskan?" rintih Baekhyun yang kini air matanya kembali menetes.

'

"Kau mengabaikanku saat EXO-M datang dan kembali padaku lagi saat mereka pergi. Apa aku hanya pelampiasan saja bagimu?. Kau takut aku marah padamu karena jika aku marah padamu, tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikanmu lebih dari siapapun selain diriku saat EXO-M kembali ke China. Kau khawatir tidak ada lagi yang melindungimu, membawakan barang-barangmu saat di bandara, dan tidak ada yang menenangkanmu saat kau sedih" ucap Chanyeol yang kini membuat Baekhyun benar-benar menangis.

'

Baekhyun merasa hatinya sangat perih saat Chayeol bicara seperti itu. Perlahan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol pun melemah.

'

"Bukannya aku tidak mau melakukan semua itu untukmu, Baek. Tapi pernahkah kau menghargai perhatianku padamu? Pernahkan kau berterimakasih padaku? Kau bahkan tidak pernah melakukan itu, Baek. Geundae, itu tidak apa-apa sekalipun menyakitkan" kata Chanyeol dengan lirih.

'

Baekhyun sudah menangis sejadinya mendengar pernyataan jujur dari Chanyeol dan kini ia ambruk di hadapan namja itu.

'

Chanyeol ikut meneteskan air matanya. Ia berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya dan membiarkan namja itu menangis disana (?).

'

"Kau...hiks...jahat sekali, Yeol~! Kau...hiks...membuatku sangat buruk. Hiks, jeong...mal, mianhae..." rintih Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul kecil dada bidang Chanyeol.

'

"Maafkan aku hyung" ucap Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun sambil mengusap surai hitam namja itu dan sesekali menciumnya.

'

'

'

 **FIN**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **THE_END**

 **'**

 **Halo semuanya? Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya buat baca nih fanfict. Mian, klo ceritanya kek gini. Soalnya aku emang mau bikin CY sengsara dulu gituh, sebelum dia ultah. Hehehe mian yah?**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **6104_real^^**


End file.
